The institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard provides a technique and protocol for supporting broadband wireless access. The standardization had been conducted since 1999 until the IEEE 802.16-2001 was approved in 2001. The IEEE 802.16-2001 is based on a physical layer of a single carrier (SC) called ‘WirelessMAN-SC’. The IEEE 802.16a standard was approved in 2003. In the IEEE 802.16a standard, ‘WirelessMAN-OFDM’ and ‘WirelessMAN-OFDMA’ are further added to the physical layer in addition to the ‘WirelessMAN-SC’. After completion of the IEEE 802.16a standard, the revised IEEE 802.16-2004 standard was approved in 2004. To correct bugs and errors of the IEEE 802.16-2004 standard, the IEEE 802.16-2004/Cor1 was completed in 2005 in a format of ‘corrigendum’.
A communication channel between a base station (BS) and a mobile station (MS) includes a downlink (DL) channel directed from the BS to the MS and an uplink (UL) channel directed from the MS to the BS.
A system profile based on the conventional IEEE 802.16 standard supports only time division duplex (TDD) mode. In TDD mode, UL transmission and DL transmission are performed at different time while occupying the same frequency band. Advantageously, TDD mode provides simple frequency selective scheduling since a UL channel property and a DL channel property are almost reciprocal.
There is an attempt to introduce frequency division duplex (FDD) and/or half-duplex FDD (H-FDD) mode in the IEEE 802.16 standard. In FDD mode, UL transmission and DL transmission are simultaneously performed while occupying different frequency bands. In H-FDD mode, UL transmission and DL transmission cannot be simultaneously performed while occupying different frequency bands. That is, in H-FDD mode, UL transmission and DL transmission are performed in different frequency bands at different time. Therefore, in H-FDD mode, the BS must not allocate a UL bandwidth during a time period in which the MS receives DL data.
A broadcast message configuration method, a resource allocation method, a MAP message configuration method, and the like used in FDD/H-FDD mode are different from those used in TDD mode. Accordingly, a frame structure for effectively implementing FDD/H-FDD mode is required. In addition, there is a need for a method of effectively receiving and/or transmitting data by using the frame structure.